


You'll Never Take My Soul

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Masturbation, unrequited jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon has a dream...





	You'll Never Take My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a couple of older drabbles from my ficlet collection

Sansa looked glorious, her face flushed pink, her eyes hooded, her lips slightly parted. She held Jon’s hands firmly planted on her breasts as he felt her starting to lose her rhythm. She steadied herself for a moment and started rocking her hips more urgently. When she threw back her head, her long white throat became exposed and the ends of her fiery hair tickled his thighs. As her walls clenched around his cock, she cried out and pressed herself down until he was buried deeper inside her than ever before.

Sansa lunged forward, collapsing on top of him to attack his lips and neck, panting and laughing all the while. When she pulled back, he grabbed her breasts to suck at her nipples. She slipped her arms under his shoulders and resumed her earlier movements. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as possible, moving his hands down to guide her hips.

Jon pulled her up so he could watch her again. He grabbed her hips more tightly before allowing his hands to roam up her body, leaving his right on her breast, pinching her nipple. A high mewl escaped from her mouth. His left hand travelled further up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her parted lips.

He could feel that she was close again. She inclined her head and closed her mouth over his thumb. She circled it with her warm wet tongue and sucked hard, drawing an inhuman groan from his throat. His balls tightened and he started thrusting up into her wet heat, aching for more friction.

Jon woke up gasping for air, sticky with sweat, his cock leaking and straining against his smallclothes. He pushed them down harshly and wrapped his hand around his member. He closed his eyes and started tugging his hand up and down in swift strokes. With the images from his dream still vivid in his mind, he found his release within minutes.

He crashed back against the pillows, panting. Eyes still shut, he reached with his other hand to find a drying cloth. He grabbed the first thing his fingers touched and used it to clean up his seed. When he sat up to check if he’d wiped everything away, he noticed the cloth in his hand was one of the ridiculous tunics Daenerys had given him. He groaned as the realization hit him. Today was his wedding day.


End file.
